


Can't Forget You

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico break up. This is an insight on how both of them are feeling a month after the break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling like poop lately, so I put my trusty Camp Halfblood t-shirt on, made some tea and wrote this piece of angst. I know it’s messy and short, but I had to get it off of my chest. I think it worked.
> 
> Also I posted it over on boredpug.tumblr.com as well.

The marks were starting to fade away from Nico’s neck. The little reminders of Will disappearing from his life were all over the Hades’ cabin. The restless nights came back. The nightmares got worse. People were starting to avoid him again. His sick pale skin tone appeared. His appetite got worse.

And what for? What was it all for? For some boy? His first boyfriend? For his first kiss, first date, first ‘I love you’, first sex, first time trusting someone completely and then losing it all?

Nico’s thoughts were flooded, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat, he couldn’t read, he kept spacing out.

It was a month since Will broke up with him. He never gave him a real reason. The break up was all messed up, Nico was crying, Will’s eyes were constantly teary, they even kissed, Nico kept saying that they shouldn’t give up, that they should keep trying. But Will insisted that it was over.

He couldn’t take it anymore, Nico was starting to shut him out, it was like he was avoiding him. They eventually stopped talking, even though Will tried everything to make his boyfriend happy, but none of it worked apparently.

And then one day, when Nico returned to camp after spending two weeks in the Underworld, Will realized that he doesn’t love him anymore, that his feelings were weak. He did still feel something. But it wasn’t as strong as it was before. And maybe he didn’t want to try so hard anymore, maybe it was best that he forgot about the boy who stole his heart.

Nico kept checking his neck and brushing his fingers over old marks that Will’s lips left there. He didn’t want them to disappear, he didn’t want Will to disappear. But still every time he saw the Golden Boy, he shadow traveled away. Nico couldn’t face him, he was to afraid that he was going to break down.

Nico craved Will physically as well as mentally. He never had someone, he trusted as much as he did Will. And it hurt to know that there was someone who knew everything about him walking around, but they were strangers.

The Ghost King promised to himself that he wouldn’t get so worked up if they were to break up. But he did, and he hated himself for that. And he started to hate Will, because he still had feelings for him.

At night he would go on top of the hill to get high and watch the stars. He felt a bit better then. But he didn’t understand how a person can just stop having feelings.

Nico was so frustrated, he collected everything that Will kept in his cabin and put it in a box, ready to dump it into Tartarus. He didn’t though. He took the box and left it in front of the Apollo cabin. And he wrote a few words on a small piece of paper that he put on top, for Will to read.

Nico started regretting those words.

Will saw him every now and then. He was worried about him, Nico seemed ill. But that wasn’t his concern anymore. Will knew that Nico shadow traveled away every time he saw him, and he could smell that Nico was getting high. It hurt to know that, but what could he have done.

When he got his things back from Nico’s cabin, he read the message and then tossed it in the trash with tears in his eyes. He started folding his clothes and then remembered how nice they looked on Nico. How his hoodie was perfectly too big for the smaller boy.

Will smelled the shirts and he could smell him. He could smell comfort and lavender and his deodorant. And he wanted to keep on smelling that, tears were escaping his eyes. But he gathered the strength to wash all of the clothes. It was like Nico put his scent into them on purpose and now Will was washing him away forever.

Nico kept thinking about what he could have done better. He knew that Will and him weren’t forever (although he secretly hoped they were), but still it was like they gave up too soon. There was still so much that they hadn’t done together.

He wished that he could have been more open about his problems, he wished that he wasn’t so messed up. At one point he started wishing that they never met, but he then remembered all the good times they had together and forgot about that thought.

It felt like Will stopped existing, even though he was the one avoiding him. Nico couldn’t have him just stop existing. Will was everything to him. He was aware that he hasn’t been treating him well, weeks before they broke it off, but sometimes everything got so messed up, he had to try hard just to keep himself together.

Maybe it was better that they were apart, Nico thought that maybe Will was better off now that he was free of Nico being toxic to him.

They both declined any help from their friends and family. They were too stubborn to let anyone feel sorry for them. Will burried himself in work and studies, while the other boy wandered around aimlessly.

Leo eventually got Nico to go to a few parties with him and there he discovered that alcohol was a great thing to drink when you wanted everything to go away. He fooled around with some boys at the parties, but never seriously.He thought that he was ready, but he is still far away from that.

Nico couldn’t forget about Will.

And Will couldn’t forget about him either.  
Maybe their timing was off …


End file.
